Mora (character)
** ** ** ** *Enemies **Summoner (formerly) ** (formerly, admired with) **Summoners Hall (formerly) **Iris |aliases = No known aliases |counterpart = Guile Demon Mora |relatives = Adel (father) Savia(mother)}} Guile Demon Mora is a Non-Player Character (NPC) in the game. She is one of the eight Demon Lords who rules over the land of Ishgria. She is the Demon Lord who rules the region of Lem. __TOC__ Debut Appearance Mora is first seen in the lands of Lem, acting to be an ally of the Summoner. History Mora acts to know the whereabouts of Ark and to be an ally of the Summoner, until her true motives were displayed at the Lem Shrine Ruins, where she attempted to trap the Summoner and pitted them against Seria and Lugina. After "defeating" her, she again tried to lure the Summoner to go to the end of Bridge of Despair, in hopes of making them clear her obstacle there. When she found out that the Summoner went to Beiorg through another way, she seemed to be disappointed but still gave information to the Summoner, as if hoping the Summoner would reach the demon of the land and defeat them. She was seen again in Wulgee, Rakshult, and Zamburg, giving information to the Summoner. In Fal Nerga, she appears to take Barion's power, then departs to Estria, after she says that the player should beat her there. When the party arrived in Estria, Mora greeted them and explains the short history of Estria, where a demon and a demoness had to run away from the demon alliance, after they agreed to walk in the same path. The demon and the demoness then hid in Lem, and it was said that they had a daughter. Mora then revealed that she decided to inherit her father's dying will, to unify Ishgria, as well as her ambition to conquer Grand Gaia, the world of Gods, Elgaia, and other worlds and rule over those lands. She also wants to open the path to Menon, with the power of the other demon lords she had collected. When the Summoner reaches Demon Castle Estria, Mora has prepared many traps to slow them down, as she prepares to open the path to Menon. tried to reason with her, but it proved to be futile, as the Summoner and Seria then engaged in a battle with Mora. Afterwards, Mora attacked the party, knocked them down, and as she was about to kill the player, arrives and halts Mora's power. After the Summoner defeats Mora, Mora decides to go back to the west of Lem, where she rebuilt the new nation of Mildran. Personality A manipulative demon seeking to bring her ideals to life at any cost. She hides what her ideology is from the Summoner and their party. She is noticeably angered toward her own kin, the demons, and toward the gods in Grand Gaia. It is said she feels both sadness and anger at all times. In Estria, she states that she aims to defeat Karna Masta and conquer the world to end pointless fighting. This makes her and Shusui natural enemies, as Shusui only wants to fight strong opponents, regardless of the circumstances. Abilities * Light **Empty Seal : As one of the Demon Lords who sealed Karna Masta, Mora can use Empty Seal, a massive AoE attack. After she absorbed the power of Barion, Amu Yunos, Shusui, and Melord, her Empty Seal's appearance was also altered to a combination of her, her fellow Demon Lords, and Melord's Empty Seal. **Malefaxia Notable Relationships Seria At first, she disliked Seria, but as they interacted more as the Ishgria storyline went on, she was touched by Seria's compassion. Paris Wary as she is with all humans she meets, but the first human party to not kill upon meeting. As the story proceeded, Mora slightly likes her more so than Lugina. Lugina She considers him to be a monkey, views him as the human she hates. She continues to hate him even all way through the Ishgria story. At one point, hoped he had bit the dust when she did not see him with Seria. Shusui Both despise each other as evident when Shusui first mentions her. After meeting him again in Zamburg, they fight one another with killing intention because one got in the other's way and vice versa. The Other Demons She seems to care little for others but with some, respects or anguish. Most noticeably are Melord where she completely hates him to the point of asking the Summoner to exterminate him just to get him out of her thoughts. The one she might holds the most respect for is Amu Yunos, the oldest demon in Ishgria. Trivia * Though not blatantly mentioned, it is implied that Mora's parents are Savia and Adel. ** This proved by her dialogue in Mildran, where she said that said land is her home world. And the last King of Mildran was Adel. *Mora is the only demon who legitimately rules over three lands: **Lem, which she took over from Oguro. **Estria, which she inherited from her mother, Savia. **Mildran, which she inherited from her father, Adel.